Purrs in the night
by Neko-Lexxy
Summary: Naruto is a neko-boy on heat with no one but Sasuke around to help him, what a shame! SasuNaru PWP Yaoi Oneshot.


**Purrs in the night.**

Sasuke looks over to the sleeping boy, his cat ears poking through his blonde spiky hair. How the hell could he mess up a jutsu so much, and how long is he going to be a neko-boy for? Naru rolls over and glares

at the raven. "What, dobe?"

"I feel funny…" The boy sighs and moves closer to Sasuke. "Yeah, you're on heat. Now go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm… really uncomfortable."

"Deal with it." Naruto sighs and closes his eyes, his member throbbing against the fabric of his pants. 'This is hell; I can't just lie here like this!' He shifts slightly, accidently brushing his member against Sasuke's

thigh. He lets out a quiet moan, curling up his tail. 'I think Sasuke's asleep, should I risk it?' He gently presses back into the boy's leg, mewing slightly. He looks up to Sasuke, his eyes still closed. He starts rolling

his hips into him, his breath quickening. "Oh for Christ's sake." Sasuke hisses, turning around to face Naruto, who was now red as a tomato. "If I help you tonight, will you leave me alone?" The blonde boy nods,

biting his lower lip. Sasuke sighs and moves on top of him. Naruto instantly wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist as they indulge in their first real kiss. As Sasuke feels Naruto's soft lips pressed against his he

slides his tongue along the boy's bottom lip. Naruto instantly opens his mouth and welcomes the organ. Their tongues battle for dominance and Sasuke presses his hips into Naruto, crushing their arousals

together. "Fuck." The blonde boy hisses. Sasuke slides his hands under Naruto's shirt, toying with his nipples playfully. The blonde boy squirms underneath him, feeling hotter and hotter. He'd never really been

with anyone before, why didn't anyone tell him this felt so good?!

Sasuke swiftly pulls Naruto's shirt over his head and throws it to the side before removing his own. He leans down and bites the pale nipple in front of him. "Ah." Naruto shudders, his ears twitching. The Uchiha

lowers a hand and palms the blonde's erection through the fabric. Naru pushes into the hand, desperately looking for some kind of friction. "Ah, Sasuke. I want more." Said boy slides his hand underneath the

pants and grabs hold of the hot member. "Oh, gods!" He slowly moves his hand up and down the shaft, tracing his fingers and teasing the boy. He looks at the Uzumaki, his face is beautiful. His soft pink lips are

parted as he pants harshly, his face is flushed red and his eyes squeezed shut as his ears twitch wildly. "S-Sasuke…I'm so close!" He mews desperately. Sasuke moves his hand faster and applies more pressure.

Suddenly the boy arches his back and cries out loud. "Sasuke! Aaah!" Sasuke feels the member twitch in his hand as streaks of cum land on the boy's stomach. Naruto lets his head fall back onto the pillow, trying

to catch his breath. "Don't fall asleep." Sasuke glares. "What?"

"We're not done yet." Naruto's eyes widen. "W-what?" Sasuke removes his and Naruto's pants and pulls the boy's legs up to his chest. "Sasuke, what are yo-" He was interrupted by Sasuke's fingers in his

mouth. "Suck." He does so, obediently. Sliding his tongue between and around the pale digits, tasting himself on them. Sasuke smoothly pulls the fingers out of the boy's mouth and moves them down to his

entrance, fingering around the hole for a while. Naruto lets out a series of moans, anxious as to what's going to happen next. Although so far he's got no complaints.

Sasuke pushes his index finger into the boy, watching his surprised face. "Relax." He coos and slides another finger in. He starts gently pumping them in and out of the boy in a scissoring motion. Naru's ears lay

flat against his head in pleasure, why did this feel good? "Sasuke!" He screams when said boy hit a certain spot inside of him. Smirking to himself, he drags his middle finger along the younger boy's prostate,

making his thrash out wildly. Loosing patience he pulls the digits out and replaces them with his weeping member. "If you relax enough this wont hurt." Naruto nods and Sasuke inches himself in. "Ah!" The blonde

boy squirms; Sasuke was so much bigger than his fingers. Once in to the hilt, Sasuke stills, panting and waiting for the boy to adjust. Naruto slowly moves his head up, planting a soft kiss on the raven's lips.

Sasuke takes this as a signal and pulls his hips of the boy nearly all the way before ramming back in, making both of them moan out. "Harder!" Sasuke pounds into him as fast and as hard as physically possible,

feeling Naru's warm walls wrap tightly around his member. "Oh gods, Sasuke! It's so good!" He screams out, tightly wrapping his tail around Sasuke's thigh. The Uchiha looks down at Naruto, watching his flushed

face as he screams beautifully. He could feel a pressure building at the pit of his stomach and knew his orgasm was near, and by the way Naruto was tensing and breathing he knew he was close too. Snapping

his hips violently in and out of the slender boy he bites down hard on the Naruto's neck. "Oh, fuck! Sasuke! Aaaah!!!" He arches up into Sasuke as his orgasm explodes throughout him. Sasuke gives one last hard

thrust, coming hard inside of the boy, Naruto's neck muffling his moans.

Naruto slowly wakes up in Sasuke's arms, noticing the raven looks down at him, all smug. "So, Naruto…how long are you gonna be a neko-boy for?"

^.^

* * *

_Another PWP! Oh dear! Right now I don't really have the time to write proper 'serious' stories that you know...have a story line! Haha, so it's yaoi pwp oneshots for a while! XD_


End file.
